


Home Sweet Home

by maplestreet83



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Season 3, inspired by the season 3 trailer, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplestreet83/pseuds/maplestreet83
Summary: Inspired by the beginning scene in the Stranger Things 3 Trailer. After the party's welcome home surprise for Dustin goes awry, Lucas needs to clean that hairspray from his eyes.





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> We've finally got a season three trailer!  
> So of course I had to write something inspired by it. Got the idea after seeing this picture https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4574334/mediaviewer/rm985817856 , from a scene after the welcome home surprise where Lucas and Max are nowhere to be seen. So here's a little fluffy fic about what they could be doing. Named after the Mötley Crüe song that played during the scene in the trailer.

“It still burns!” Lucas exclaimed, grimacing as he kept on splashing water on his eyes. 

“Here, let's try this,” Max said, picking up a washcloth from the bathroom counter and running it under the warm water. 

“Maybe if you try and pat your eyes with this?” she suggested, wringing the bright orange towel once before lifting it up to Lucas's face. He cringed, blinking his eyes that were all red after getting attacked by hairspray. But he stood still as Max brought the towel gently onto his eyes. 

“That okay?” she asked, concerned, but he nodded, reaching his hand up to hold onto the towel too, carefully pressing it against his sore eyes. 

 

They stood there quietly for a while, standing in the middle of the Henderson's guest bathroom, the summer sun streaming through the slats on the small window. They could faintly hear the others in Dustin's room, talking about something Dustin called a “sophisticated scientific instrument” and Mike an “oversized umbrella frame”. 

“So what's their plan?” Lucas asked, cocking his head to the side, towards where their friends’ voices where coming from. 

“I think Dustin built some radio tower thing at camp and he wants to go and set it up and test it out,” Max explained. At least that's what she'd overheard while Lucas had been busy rinsing his eyes. 

“Sounds cool... Ouch!” Lucas replied, nodding instinctively but the movement made the towel move and hurt his eyes. 

“Okay maybe we'll just…” Max started, pulling the towel away from his eyes just a bit, gritting her teeth as he screw his eyes shut. 

“Feeling any better?” she asked tentatively as Lucas blinked his eyes open.

“Yeah, but it still stings,” he said, going over to the sink again to splash some more water onto his face. 

Max wrung the towel in her hands, biting down on her lip to keep herself from smiling. 

“But you have to admit it was funny too,” she said, unable to keep her amusement at bay now that Lucas seemed like he was okay again and didn't in fact need an eyepatch as he had exasperatedly announced when Dustin had guided them over to the bathroom to clean up after their welcome committee gone terribly wrong. 

“Funny?” Lucas asked, his voice cracking on the word as he straightened his back, looking over at her. 

“A little bit, yeah,” Max admitted, the smile she had been fighting spreading onto her face, no matter how guilty she felt about it. 

“Well you get some shit sprayed right into your eyes and then we'll see how funny that is, huh?” Lucas retorted, turning off the faucet but Max could tell there was no malice behind his words. 

“Luckily it was only hairspray. And not pepper spray or something,” Max pointed out, handing the wet towel over at Lucas who rolled his eyes before bringing the towel back to wipe at his eyes. 

“I guess,” he mumbled, leaning back against the counter, pressing the wet towel onto his eyes. Max walked over to him, settling to lean onto the counter next to him. 

 

“But it really is getting better though? You're okay?” she asked, her voice sincere. Yes it had been funny, but not if he had gotten seriously hurt. 

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he said. 

“Good,” Max answered, letting out a sigh of relief, settling back against the counter as Lucas continued to pat his eyes with the. 

“I wish we'd gotten it on tape, though,” he said after a minute, the side of his mouth quirking up into a smile. 

“Yeah. But his face was priceless, believe me,” Max said, a smile rising on her face too. Lucas lowered the towel from his face as he looked over at her. 

“Our plan worked though. We got him good,” he said, his smile spreading into a proud one.

“We did! And he got you,” Max shot back, playfully bumping her elbow against his arm. 

“He sure did,” Lucas said, letting out a huff of laughter as he glanced down at the towel in his hands. But Max didn't look away. There were tiny water droplets hanging from his eyelashes and the bright sun coming through the slats on the window painted golden streams of light on his face. 

“What is it? Did I miss something?” Lucas asked, confused as he looked back up to see her looking at him. 

“No, you're good,” Max replied, feeling her cheeks heat up. 

“Just happy it all worked out. That the whole party is back together again,” she explained and Lucas nodded. 

“Yeah me too. It was weird with Dustin being away.”

“Yeah,” Max said, and they both looked back down again. But soon Max found her eyes being trained back onto his face again, at the slivers of light glowing against his cheek.

 

“Okay seriously what is it? Do I have hairspray on my eyebrows or something?” Lucas asked, seeing she was still stealing glances at him. He was about to whirl around and check in the mirror but Max stopped him, grabbing onto his arm. 

“No, it's just you. You look cute,” she admitted, looking up at him from the side of her eye.

“Oh,” Lucas voiced, his brows raising in surprise. 

“With my eyes all red and runny?” he asked, sounding confused but a smile spreading onto his face.

“Yup,” Max answered, turning to him and before neither of them could chicken out she leaned up to press a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“But come on, let's go and see if Dustin brought any cool science souvenirs from camp,” Max said as she leaned away, lacing her fingers through his and tugging him along with her towards the door. 

“Okay,” Lucas simply voiced, and when Max looked back at him from over her shoulder she saw a slightly dazed but proud smile on his face. She smiled back, and he squeezed her hand a bit tighter and then they walked out the room, ready to join the rest of the party. 


End file.
